The T.O.I.L.E.T.
The T.O.I.L.E.T. is the Plumber's main device for travelling through time. It stands for Timely or Instant Legitimate Eco-Friendly Time-Traveler. According to the Plumber, he has been travelling in this for about 60,000-90,000 years. The episode "The T.O.I.L.E.T." was the beginning of the Plumber after a mistake he made. He went far into the future where the world is ruled by a single person. Guards tried to break the T.O.I.L.E.T., but the Plumber escaped before they could do anything to it. This is the reason why the Plumber had to rebuild the T.O.I.L.E.T., as he mentioned in episode 1, "Now that I know this thing works, I shouldn't use it until I need to". It was unknown why the Plumber said this at first, but in later episodes, he revealed that going far into the future was a big mistake. It's ultimately unknown on what the future holds other than what has already been revealed, but it's confirmed by Alec, the shows creator, "We will definitely see far in the past, and far into the future.". This could mean that the terrible future will be revealed sometime within a few seasons. Below is a list of brief descriptions of what the T.O.I.L.E.T.'s visual features were throughout the Plumber Who episodes. The T.O.I.L.E.T.: Nothing futuristic whatsoever was inside the T.O.I.L.E.T. in this episode. It only consisted of hair care products, such as gel, hair spray, combs, etc. An Unseen Danger: The T.O.I.L.E.T. has slightly more futuristic devices and decor than previously. This version includes a computer, a jellyfish, and more decorative lights. There is also a GPS lying next to the computer, and 2 radios on the counter tops. Change of Plans: This version of the T.O.I.L.E.T. includes some new features, such as a few guns lying in the back. The computer is in a different location, as well. Ryan: The computer is in a slightly different location than in the previous episode. The blue jellyfish can be seen placed next to the 2 radios on the left side of the T.O.I.L.E.T. Rise of the Horseman: There are no visual changes whatsoever to the T.O.I.L.E.T. than the previous episode, as these 2 episodes were filmed on the same day. A Crinkle in Time: This version of the T.O.I.L.E.T. is much different than the previous episode. It has a new computer, a monitor, which is sitting on the left counter top. There are cords everywhere and 2 joysticks in the middle of the T.O.I.L.E.T. which control it. There are pillowcases covering the mirrors, and guns lying against the wall. A GPS is also present. Sleep Paralysis: This version includes the monitor from the previous episode, at the same location. On the monitor, there is a picture of a cat. A gun's scope can be seen lying next to this computer, and radios to the right of the scope. There are still many wires, and the 2 joysticks in the center are still present. On the left side, 2 guns are present, as well as a wooden club, and jellyfish, with glasses in front. The Pillowcases are still covering the mirrors, and there are 3 sticky-notes in the center of the T.O.I.L.E.T.. The one on the right says "Dimension 52" with a heart written under it. In the center, a warning sign is present with the number 10,000 on top of it. On the left, the final note says "The end is near" on it.